1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vest that is donned by a user and, more particularly, to a vest having removably attachable pockets to accommodate survival equipment and removably attachable hoisting harness usable during emergency conditions.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
Vests comprise a sleeveless garment and are commonly donned by users and extend from the neck region to the waist region of the user. Vests also serve survival functions such as a life preserver for floatation purposes and as well as provide facilities, such as pockets, for housing survival equipment, such as knives. Vests find frequent usage in hunting and fishing activities.
Vests commonly comprise a relatively large amount of pockets having capacities to accommodate other survival equipment such as knives, hand warmers and pistols. It is desired that the vest be provided with removable pockets providing different storage capacities so that one vest may be customized to serve the unique requirements of the many different users donning essentially the same survival vest.
Vests are commonly donned by users that sometimes find themselves in dangerous situations requiring their immediate withdrawal therefrom by airborne machines, such as helicopters. These vests find frequent usage in police activities, such as SWAT teams, and drug enforcement agencies. It is desired that vests be provided with a hoisting harness to facilitate the removal by airborne equipment from dangerous situations. Further, it is desired that this hoisting harness be removable from the vest when desired.
Vests are also commonly donned by users having different body proportionate dimensions. Unless the size of the vest is adjustable the user may look sloppily dressed and, more importantly, the size of the vest may interfere with the activities, such as fishing, hunting and police enforcement, being undertaken by the user. It is desired to provide means for easily adjusting the size of the vest so that one vest accommodates the proportionate dimensions of many users.